dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Anel Padrão da Tropa dos Lanternas Azuis
Versão Atual Corpo: 25, Inteligência: 10, Force Manipulation: Vontade do usuário, Omni-Power: metade da Vontade do usuário, Comprehend Languages: 20, Flight: 40, Invulnerability: 18, Life Sense: 40, Recall: 20, Regeneration: 4, Sealed Systems: 16, Skin Armor: 4, Detect (Esperança): 22, Damage Transference: 10, Neutralize: 25, Broadcast Empath: 25, Precognition: 10, Mental Illusion: 20, Power Drain: 25, Power Reserve: 20 (funciona em Force Manipulation e Omni-Power), Bônus: Comprehend Languages: Compreende linguagens escritas; Invulnerability: Age contra dano físico; Damage Transference: Heals BODY Damage, Heals MIND Damage, Heals SPIRIT Damage, No Risk of Injury, No Time Limit, Miscellaneous: Apenas quando um Lanterna Verde se encontra nas proximidades (10 AP ou menos de distância); Neutralize: Range; Broadcast Empath: Range; Mental Illusion: Area Effect, Range; Power Drain: Range; Power Reserve: Stats Powered by Reserve: 2; Area Effect; Usable on Others; Omni-Power: A emoção "esperança" de terceiros diretamente interessados na ação podem amplificar o poder (+1 até +30 AP - julgamento do GM, baseado na intensidade da emoção e na quantidade de pessoas que a sentem); Detect: Discerning. Limitações: Life Sense: Apenas membros da Tropa dos Lanternas Azuis e da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes Damage Transference: Miscellaneous: Apenas quando um Lanterna Verde se encontra nas proximidades (10 AP ou menos de distância). Neutralize: Apenas quando próximo de um Lanterna Verde (10 APs ou menos de distância); Afeta apenas os efeitos fatais e corruptores do Anel Vermelho, e a habilidade de absorção de energia do Anel Laranja. Broadcast Empath: Apenas quando um Lanterna Verde está por perto (10 APs ou menos de distância); apenas para retornar ao normal pessoas sobre o efeito de cobiça ou da luz laranja. Mental Illusion: Apenas na proximidade de um Lanterna Verde (10 APs ou menos de distância); apenas ilusões baseadas na emoção "esperança" dos alvos do poder. Power Drain: Can Only Drain Limited Range of Powers (Force Manipulation de membros da Tropa Sinestro e demais usuários da energia amarela do espectro emocional), Apenas na proximidade de um Lanterna Verde (10 APs ou menos de distância); os poderes drenados não são revertidos para o usuário do anel azul. Power Reserve: Apenas na proximidade de um Lanterna Verde (10 AP ou menos de distância); o poder é utilizável exclusivamente nos anéis verdes, não fazendo efeito algum sobre os poderes do anel azul. Vantagens: BODY do usuário é 12 enquanto estiver portando o anel; Miscellaneous: Para emular o crescente poder do anel, equivalente à intensidade da emoção "esperança" sentida por seu usuário, o GM pode conferir aos Lanternas Azuis o poder Power Reserve variando entre 01 e 05 APs, dependendo da referida intensidade, aplicável apenas aos poderes Force Manipulatione e Omni-Power do anel azul. Miscellaneous: Cada rodada em que o anel azul fica próximo a um anel verde (10 APs ou menos de distância), este último aumenta automaticamente sua carga em 10%, até o limite de 200%. Em termos de jogo, o aumento de carga pode ser interpretado como aumento no tempo decorrido antes da recarga, proporcional à porcentagem aumentada, exceto quando atinge 200%, momento em que todos os poderes do anel verde são aumentados em 1 AP. Desvantagens: Requisito para uso: usuário precisa ser detentor de grande esperança (julgamento do GM); Anel precisa ser rec arregado a cada 15 AP de tempo (ou, opcionalmente, pela emoção esperança de outras pessoas que não o usuário - julgamento do GM) Bateria Energética Corpo: 18, Energy Absorption: 18, Invisibility: 15 A bateria energética é utilizada para recarregar os anéis dos Lanternas Azuis a cada 15 APs de tempo (um dia). Caso queira, o Lanterna Azul pode manter a Bateria escondida numa dimensão bolsão, próxima a si, revelando-a quando for utiliza-la (na prática, equivale à Invisibilidade da Bateria Verde). Bateria Central de Odym Corpo: 55, Energy Absorption: 55 Criada para alimenta os Anéis de Poder dos Lanternas Azuis com o poder da Esperança. Quando uma pessoa desconhecida sentiu, através do multiverso, o renascimento de Darkseid, esta pessoa experimentou visões da vindoura Guerra das Luzes. Uma destas visões era a de Ganthet e Sayd, dois Guardiões do Universo exilados, forjando a Bateria Energética Central de Odym, e a busca deles por um Lanterna Azul. Este era Saint Bro'Dee Walker, o Andarilho, que recebeu o primeiro anel e a primeira bateria portátil. {C}A Bateria Central de Poder Azul de Odym automaticamente irá carrehar qualquer Anel Padrão da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes dentro de seu alcance próxi mo (10 APs ou menos de distância), mesmo ao ponto de sobrecarga, explodindo o Anel Verde, caso o Lanterna Verde não se afaste da Bateria Central de Odym. Não é sabido se a Bateria Energética portátil dos Lanternas Azuis possui a mesma função. Origem Após o fim da Guerra dos Anéis e de seus exílios, impostos pelo Conselho de Guardiões, Ganthet e Sayd debateram a respeito das mudanças ocorridas na Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes. Sabedores de que os Guardiões do Universo estavam ignorando a ameaça d'A Noite Mais Densa, e que os Lanternas Verdes da Terra seriam incapazes de impedir o seu acontecimento, Ganthet e Sayd decidiram formar a sua própria Tropa de Lanternas Azuis, forjando Anéis de Poder Azuis e Baterias de Poder Azuis alimentadas pelo poder da Esperança. Este Anel do Poder foi criado para agir como um conduíte para o poder do espectro emocional da esperança. Category:Fichas Category:Objetos Category:Lanterna Verde